


The tale of silk and fire

by beyond_the_nights_world



Series: dark and dirty [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AngelBlade, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fire, Gentle Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Massage, Orgasm, Porn, Teasing, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: Dean wakes up to a special surprise
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: dark and dirty [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/735357
Kudos: 14





	The tale of silk and fire

He had felt the fleeting touch of a hand, but he had dismissed it for a dream and calmly slept on, But now he was awake, staring into the darkness in front of him. Something had woken him up. A gentle voice had whispered his name.

"Dean ..." A faint puff, yet so persistent, that he could no longer ignore it.

"Cas," he sighed and wanted to push him away with his hand, but to his surprise, he found his arms not obeying him. A slight pressure around his wrists and the cool feel of silk had shown him, he was tied up. Next to him the bed was moving, a slight rustling, steps that faded. But in the darkness he saw nothing.

"Cas, what's going on here?", he asked into the blackness, but as a response he only got an amused laugh. How had Cas managed to tie him up, the hunter thought and with a slightly rotating gestures he tried to escape the shackles. Instead of slipping out of the silk scarf, it moved painfully solid.

"You can not free yourself .... Not, if I do not want it." Cas still seemed to stand at the end of the bed and Dean felt the piercing gaze of blue eyes on him.

"Castiel. I am not up for such a joke!" Not that he wasn't into that kinky stuff but currently he was happy for every moment of sleep he got, without getting disturbed. Dean snorted softly as he realized that the angel did not respond to his objections.

"Cas, I have to get up early. We have a case as you know." Again, he tugged at his chains, but then gave it up exhausted.

"Sam knows that you'll be indisposed today and suggested to research alone ... therefor you owed him a meal!" Again the amused smile sounded through the darkness.

"Cas, ... what ... are you doing?" The elder Winchester hated surprises, and especially those in which he was tied up on a bed, blind and hardly unable to move.

A hiss broke the silence and a small flame flickered on. A faint light layed on Cas' face. He was still standing at the end of the bed, holding a candle and a flickering matchstick in his. The candle flared and Cas blew out match. With the red candle in one hand, he walked a few steps. always under the suspicious eyes of Dean. But Dean could not catch much in the dim light. Cas' outlines, surrounded by a pale orange glow. Slowly, almost cautiously, he let the candle fall on the floor and a circle of flames blazed up around the bed. How the hell had Cas managed to move the bed away from the wall? He still was an angel, but his magical abilities were fading.

"I do not want to get disturbed," he said, looking up with a demonic grin. Cas approached the bed end again. His gaze slid over the body of the hunter, who was lying on the bed in front of him, his arms tied left and right over his head at the bed frame. A big question mark was drawn onto his tired face and Cas noticed the slight twitch of his mouth. A sign his mood was not the best. Not yet? Pretty sure. With relish, he let his gaze wander over Deans body again, which was still buried underneath a dark band shirt and black briefs.

"Castiel. C'mon, let me go!" There it was again, the impatience of Dean Winchester. But he would have to wait.

"No," Cas said firmly, his voice not allowing further discussion. Dean winced surprised, raising an eyebrow. He did not hear this pitch from Cas often.

"I will let you go, if I believe that it is time to let you go," he whispered softly now, and narrowed his eyes dangerously. Slowly, he walked around the bed, his fingers slid over the black bedstead. Beside the bed he came to a stop and sat down on the edge of the mattress. His blue eyes looked at Dean bluntly and the candlelight painted little sparks in his pupils. The soft smell of an aftershave swirled around Deans nose, when Cas slightly bowed to him.

"Cas," again he tried to convert him to free him from this situation, but Cas put his index finger to his own lips.

"Sssscht ... listen to me now." Cas leaned towards Dean's face until his lips almost touched the ear of the hunter.

"You are at my mercy ...," his voice was barely audible. Castiel's breath blew over Dean's ear, tickling the fine hairs, leaving goose bumps running over his body.

"I could do a lot of bad things to you ... ..." With his index finger he stroked tenderly over Dean's cheek. "And I promise, I... will ... ...!" With his tongue he traced the contours of Dean's ear, wandered softly to his earlobe and educed him a first indignant sigh. "So many bad things... until you squirm, begging for salvation. Only then I will let you go..." He gently ran his thumb over Dean's slightly parted lips. The angel was amused by the wide opened eyes, filled with panic and simultaneous surprise.

"Cas, I ..." Slowly Castiel let his mouth migrate from Dean's ear to his mouth, breathed butterfly kisses on his lips before, sliding his tongue into Dean's mouth. Then he withdrew, sat up and paused for a moment.

"I want to hear my name today just one more time ...;" He leaned forward again. "You will scream my name ... when I make you come," Cas smiled. Dean closed his eyes for a brief moment, letting Cas' words resound in his head. Bad things? Normally Dean was the one who did bad things, taking control. He knew Cas and the imagination of him, controlling, leading, driving him into heaven or hell, made the hunter shiver in anticipation. Dean heard and felt Cas rose again, walking slowly towards the footboard of the bed. From somewhere sounded soft music. An instrumental piece, Dean didn't know or at least wasn't able to remember. He observed the angel. Cas stood at the foot end and slowly lifted the T-shirt he had been wearing. Dean stared at each centimeter of skin, pursued by of the abdominal muscles, the shape of the ribs, covered with the enochian tattoo. Again Dean cursed the straps that tied him to the bed. He wanted to use his hands, wanted to feel Cas. Wanted to explore his warm body. But he lied here, being at the mercy of the angel.

Wordlessly grinning, he went to the nightstand and opened the drawer. From the corner of his eye Dean saw something flashed in Castiel's hands. An angelblade was in his hand. Cas had slightly turned his head, glared at him with dark eyes.

"What are you doing?", gasped Dean, staring alternately to the blade and to Cas. But the angel said nothing, stepped closer to him and climbed onto the bed. With one swift movement he had put a leg over Dean's pelvis and was now sitting on Dean's lap. He was wearing still too much clothing, Cas thought. The shirt bothered and the briefs which covered his growing excitement, had to be removed.

"Don't move!" Cas lifted the fabric of the shirt, a flowing movement, a grating noise. Dean had closed his eyes and blinked only when he felt Cas' fingertips on his chest. He smiled at him seductively, stick with his left hand on Dean's bare chest while he was still holding the knife in his right hand.

"That's better..." Carefully he examined his work. He curved with his fingertips around the anti-possession tattoo, tracing the black ink. But the work wasn't done, yet. Two fast movements that Dean not perceived properly and he was freed entirely from his outerwear.

"This makes me...," Dean couldn't go further, because suddenly he felt cold metal on his chest, near his neck. Slowly Cas let the handle of the blade wander down, his sternum, drove the costal arch along and up at Deans sides to his arms. Dean did not dare to breathe, the air stucked in his lungs as he felt the unfamiliar arousing touch of cold metal on his skin. Cas was still sitting on his pelvis, rubbing his own over the crotch, sending hot shivers up his spine. Cas could feel what the slight movements of his hips made to Dean. Dean's manhood pressed through the fabric of his briefs, nudging against him and also earned him the first waves of pleasure. Carefully, Cas put the blade beside him on the mattress. Seductively he leaned forward, resting his hands on the left and right next to the arms of the hunter. His breath still went unsteady and Cas realized to his satisfaction that the green of his eyes had darkened slightly. One of the clear signs that he liked this sweet agony more than he wanted to admit it. Again his lips approached Deans mouth, but stopped a few centimeters in front of them. Dean reached out to meet him, wanted to catch a kiss, but the silk prevented his body from sitting up. Still Cas sat on his lap, the pressure had eased, however. But he felt Cas' warm body on his bare skin. So close and yet so unattainable.. A sigh escaped Dean. It lusted him to kiss the angel, his teeth nibbling on his lower lip and to coax him a whimper. But Cas stayed away from him. He could feel his breath, smell the aftershave, he saw his eyes sparkling. All senses responded to him and it did not satisfy him, not being able to touch Cas.

"Well, you still want to go to work?" He whispered to Dean's mouth and at last he allowed him the redeeming kiss. Greedyly Dean pressed his lips against him, sucked on the delicate skin of his mouth and let his tongue slide into him, took his breath away.

"No," he said breathlessly, as Cas separates from him and sat up again. How could he go to work now? He would not be able to concentrate on hunting. "You still have too much fabric onto your body" Cas mused, pursing his lips as he approached with his fingers Deans most intimate place. With his nails he bruhed the hem of the shorts along on the soft skin of the lower abdomen. Dean's abdominal muscles trembled slightly as Cas slid over the fabric and emigrated with his palm briefly about the noticeable arousal. Dean pulled under a slight groan at his bonds that a short jolt ran through the bedstead. But the shackles would hold, would not let him go. Cas' hand moved to the blade again. Lost in thoughts, he picked it up and looked at the chrome polihed blade. Then he looked over the blade edge searching for Dean's eyes, and the hunter just staring back in horror, knowing what was coming.

"One last time... don't move, Dean", smiled Cas, letting the blade wander under the fabric of the right pant leg. Dean felt the coolness of the metal at his thigh, felt the blunt side slightly pressing into his skin. Again he held his breath, tried to fight against the mixture of slight panic and excitement. This feeling to be delivered to him, although he trusted Cas unconditionally, turned him on. He did not know what was coming, what the angel would do to him and that made it so incredibly fascinating. Slowly, Cas pulled the blade through the black cloth, the tearing of the tissue echoed across the room. Cas turned to the second leg. This time he made the movement more quickly, freed him from the constricting fabric. Then he let the knife slide beside the bed to the ground. With a gentle movement he removed the offending material from Deans abdomen. Now that the content-providing shorts couldn't hide anything, Cas saw with satisfaction, that his teasing wasn't unsuccessful.

He rested a moment, inspecting the perfect creation in front of him. Then he got up, climbed with a quick movement off the bed and went to the cupboard. Dean looked after him restlessly. For the first time he was able to look at the back of him. The muscles of his shoulders, the taned skin, the trained body. Cas felt the eyes on his back and he knew that Dean looked and just imagined how he would caress his ass or even pound into his tightness. But that has to wait. With a smile, he took a candle, which was located in a silvery pot, similar to a scented candle. Then he went back to the bed, climbed on the mattress and sat down on Dean's thighs, considered not to touch his aroused cock. Dean watched the candle in Cas hand, the wax had melted already to a clear, golden liquid which smelled like bewitching vanilla. Dean watched the spectacle and wondered even more what it would intend. He was able to combine, but he did not like the result. Candle wax was hot and he did not want to have this on his body.

"Relax," Cas whispered, holding the burning pot a hand's breadth across Dean's chest. As if in slow motion, he let the liquid raining down on Dean's torso. To his amazement, the liquid appeared to be no hot wax but warm oil.

"Relax," repeated Cas. He had already turned off the pot and began with gentle movements to spread the warm oil on Dean's body. With circular motions he traced over his chest, circling around the small dark nipples and then his sternum up to his neck. With relish, Castiel distributed the oil on his shoulders and arms, then ran his finger down his sides to his pelvic bone. Dean had closed his eyes, his head was slightly fallen back. Warm and soft touches, sometimes fleeting as a butterfly, sometimes vigorously and intense.

"Dean ... look at me ..." CAs voice was husky. Dean opened his eyes, he would rather indulge in the touch of his hands. Cas was still sitting on his thigh, the pot in his hand, hovering dangerously over his manhood. For a moment, he expected that Cas would drip the massage oil onto his aching cock. But he was wrong. He was leaning back slightly and dripped the oil onto himself. In shiny streaks it ran down his chest, his belly and disappeared into the fabric of Cas shorts. Dean took a sharp breath, stuck with his look at the drops that had united to a trickle. He put the pot aside and his hands slid up and down his body, blue eyes petrifying him. Cas caressed himself, knowing excatly how he could Dean turn on. The firery ring around the bed threw a golden shine onto Cas body. It was a promised land to Dean. Ready to discover and to claim at his own.

His fingers clawed the waistbend and he moved it down extremly slow.

“I consider you like, what you see”; he smiled, denuding his arousal.

"Damn it, let me go" he gasped and pulled the silk scarves that now drastic allyrubbed into his wrists.

"Why so impatient?", Cas smiled at him seductively, continuing to spread the massage oil on his own body with gentle movements, wandering deeper to his cock.

"Why should I untie you, Dean ... just tell me!" His hands began to stroke his own cock, massaging the shaft.

"Because I want.... I want to fuck you, Cas. Please. Let me fuck you! "His voice was dark, threatening and at the same time pleading. For a brief moment Cas hesitated, looked at the shackles, but then he shook his head slightly.

"Not yet," he replied, he leaned closer to him and crawled slowly nearer. His body, greasy from the oil, slipped slightly above Dean's. He gave him a little kiss. Cas felt Dean squirming under the pressure of his body ,pressing himself against the angel.

"Do you adore me so much?," he asked and began to nibble at Deans throat.

"You have no idea...," he gasped. He wanted to feel the oil-wet skin under his fingers.

"Idea of what? ..." he turned away from his neck, letting his full lips wander over Dean's collarbone, distributed sweet kisses on his sensitiv skin. Then he slipped deeper on his body, elicited a sigh, as his tongue licked Dean's sternum down and made a short detour to his nipples. The Hunter drew in a sharp breath when he felt Cas teeth and tongue at his nipples. His delicate bites echoed directly into his lap again, making him shudder. Cas noticed how his touches excited him more and more. He knew Dean, could interpret these small movements of his facial muscles. His lips were pressed together, his jaws clenching. His view, which slipped more and more into the distance, lost itself somewhere between feelings and ecstasy. Cas loved to watch him as he gave himself into the pleasure. Sensual, without restraint and without doubt. And this pleasure he would give him now. Slowly Cas walked down, felt his manhood pushing against his chest. But he would not stop, because he had a different aim. Cas wanted to hear him groan, he wanted to feel Dean inside his mouth. Teasing him until he would no longer control himself and give in. Already, Dean had closed his eyes, his eyelids twitched slightly with tension. Sweet sigh of excitement leaving his parted lips, which were transformed into a deep, throaty growl, when Cas began to indulge with his tongue Deans holy place. The touches were just a gentle, a loving teasing. But Dean couldn't resist this feeling and this view which was presented. Cas over his lap. Soft lips surrounding the tip of his cock, his tongue sliding through the slit. This was pure and so unbelievable hot. Cas felt his own arousals iincreasing. Dean... .His smell, his musky taste, the exciting feral sounds he groaned into the semi-darkness of the room. He felt the heat in his stomach, the unstoppable tingling. His lips closed tightly around Dean's shaft and he took him deep inside. Dean gasped. His fingers buried into the silk, tearing at the fabric and he heard the faint cracking.

A smile flickered for a moment about his strained face. Cas was driving him crazy, driving him into the arms of sweet little death, but he would give revenge, if he would get rid of these shackles. It was hard concentrating to pull at the bondaries when Cas always sending new chills through his body. He felt like he was melting under angelic hands and lips, helplessly, unable to think clearly. The only thing which was manifested in his mind, was the desire for Cas. He wanted to feel his body, wanted to touch him, kiss him. Cas tormented him, eluded him when he was about to come. Then he looked up with big innocent blue eyes until he caught Dean's gaze. When he was secure, that he was seen by the hunter, he slowly took him deeper inside his mouth, not breaking the eye contact until Dean shut his lids, moaning in anticipation.

"Cas," he whispered, his jaws pressed hard on each other. He could no longer resist. His body was blazing and it seemed to him that he could not bear these touches for a moment longer.

"Tell me," he heard Cas' voice and when he opened his eyes, he saw his face in front of him. His lips were moist from his precum and on his cheeks was a slight blush.

"Tell me," he breathed in a deep voice. Cas wanted him to beg, begging to release him.

"Cas!" His voice was breathless ... "I do not say it ...," Irritation flickered over the angel's face. "I'll show you!" Dean pressed his body against the pillows, pulled with a jerk at his shackles.

Cas heard the cracking of the substance, but before he could react, Dean had grabed him at his upper arms. Eagerly, he ran his hand into the dark hair and pulled his head to himself. His kiss was wild, uninhibited. The surprise about Deans sudden freedom had brought the angel out of concept. Dean released his lips from Cas', his hand resting on his head. Something threatening sparkled in his eyes and a shiver ran down Cas spine.

"Kneel down," this time it was the Hunter who wouldn't accept a discussion. His voice was a dark groan. Cautiously, under the guarding eye of the hunter, Cas climbed out of his shorts and knelt on the bed. He steadied himself on his forearms. Deans hand slid over Cas back to his buttocks. And then he felt him at his entrance. Dean had moisten his hands with the rest of the oil. His fingertips trace around his anus and without a word, he pushed his finger inside. A hoarse cry escaped Cas mouth as Dean penetrated him firmly.

“You're so hot, so tight and so god damn ready for my cock”; Dean whispered husky. He pushed a few times inside, adding a second finger and curled them to stretch his angel for him.

“Dean...” This time the angel was begging and the dark, always rough voice, made Dean act. He pulled out his fingers and positioned himself behind, pushing inside the angel with one slow move. Cas tilted his head back, his eyes closed, his lips parted. For a moment Dean didn't move, allowing Cas to get used to the sensation of his full erected cock. Than he began to move. Cas felt the strong shocks, felt him warm and vibrant inside him. Waves of pleasure plowed through his body, gathered at a point in his lap. Deans hand slipped to his waist, holding him steady. His moans became deeper, rougher. Relentlessly, he took him, satisfiying his pent-up needs. Suddenly he embraced him, pulled him back, that he came to sit backwards onto his lap. “You are at my mercy now, Castiel”; Dean mumbled at Cas' neck, burying his face into the soft skin. Cas moved his hips, riding Dean erratically, giving him, what he needed. The hunter felt the pulsation as his climax washed over him like a tidalwave. His breathing was ragged and Cas could feel his heartbeat. Silently he held his angel, wrapped his arms around him.

"Lay down," he said suddenly. Still determinative, but gentle. Cas did not want to break away from him. Dean's breath on his neck, his still stiff manhood inside, his warmth at his sweaty back. Dean gently pushed Cas away from him.

"I said. Lay down," he called again and pressed Cas into the pillows. Fascinated, he let his fingers wander over the heatened skin. The first bit of excitement had subsided, so he was able to gather his thoughts. Nevertheless, he was still aroused, unwilling to carry out this tender games endless. With wide eyes Dean watched his every move. He wanted Cas, he wanted him so badly and he wanted to get from him the redemption. Dean leaned forward until his lips touched Cas' ear. Cas felt the tickle of his beard on the delicate skin of his cheek.

“I can do bad things as well. Ca-sti-el.” Dean grap Cas' chin, turned his face to him.

"I'm going to ... take you," he whispered and drew Cas a greedy sigh.

"And I will make you come." His hand moved down until it had reached Cas' cock, still hard and heavy in his hand. He curled his fingers around the shaft, handfucking him tenderly.

"And I want to hear you. I want you to moan, to scream out my name, when I push you over the edge." At the last he added a little twist with his hand and Cas drew in a sharp breath as he felt him so tight around his arousal. Gasping and with his eyes closed he bucked his hips, lusted after these touches that drove him closer to his own release. Cas was about to protest when Dean withdrew his hand. But when he noticed that Dean got up, moved between his legs, he willing opened up for him. Dean lifted Cas butt a bit and pushed into the tight opening. Cas moaned, closing his eyes. With every stroke Dean made, he clenched his jaws, dugging his fingers into the blanket.

“Dean, please...”, he begged, rocking against the hunters hips. Feral sounds of pleasure escaping his mouth. Cas was Deans and this deep wild groan that was hidden somewhere in this gentle angel only existing for Dean to hear, intoxicated him like nothing else.

"Give me more ...," gasped Cas. Dean let his hand wander to Cas' erection, stroking the arousal with the same rhythm he was pounding inside him. Strong and fast, he thrust into him.

"I feel you coming ...” Dean breathes, amazed of this erratic view. Cas was so stunning, sunken in his pleasure. His moaning grew louder.

"I ...," he gasped, but his voice failed when this burning white drugged over him. Dean slowly worked him through the orgasm, before he was giving in into his own one. His tights were shivering. He pulled out, collapsing on the bed, next to Cas. The angel still had his eyes closed, breathing hard, shivering like he was in fever. Dean was searching for the blanket and spread it over their naked sticky bodys. Cas turned his head, looking at Dean with a smile. The firecircle was still burning, cocooning them in their own little world.


End file.
